


Small Town Of Riverdale

by jagalicious



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, betty - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, jughead - Fandom, stonewall prep - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagalicious/pseuds/jagalicious
Summary: As Jughead Jones approaches the end of his senior year at Stonewall Prep high-school he realizes that this is his last summer before he becomes an adult and has to face the real world. All he wants to do this summer is have a good time and hangout with all of his friends before they all go their separate ways. What he doesn't know is that he will meet a girl that he will quickly fall in love with named, Betty Cooper. Will she love him back? Or will his summer end in heartbreak.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. First Day Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you would like me to write a second chapter :)

"You need to get rid of some of this shit, Jug, it won't all fit in the car." Jugheads dad, FP, exclaimed.

"Yeah I know.. you don't need to remind me." Jughead said.

Jughead always was a hoarder and never wanted to get rid of anything. He said everything he keeps all has some sort of sentimental value. As he was just about to leave his small dark room that only had one window allowing natural light in. He felt some kind of relief that he was done high-school and never had to go back. But he was anxiously waiting to find out what the future held in store for him. Something he wouldn't know until the time came. He was glad he didn't have to look at the cracks in the walls or the discolored floor where the light hit anymore. But most of all he was glad to never have to see his enemy that he shared a room with, Brett Wallis, again.

"Aren't you happy you never have to go back there again?! I know how much you absolutely hated it." FP said.

Jughead nodded, "you don't even know." Jughead said with a big grin on his face.

Jughead eagerly took his phone out of his leather Southside Serpents jacket pocket ready to text his best friends, Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews.

-Jughead: Hey guys! I just left Stonewall and was wondering if you guys wanted to hangout tomorrow? I arrive at home around 7:30pm tonight. 

-Archie: Yeah sounds good. I'm free from 10:00am - 2:00pm.

-Jughead: Awesome! Where are we meeting though?

-Veronica: Omg, I cannot wait! How about Pops Diner at 10:00am?

-Archie: Ok, see you then!

-Jughead: It's a date!

During the rest of the way back to Jugheads hometown of Riverdale, New York, all he could think of is how this is his last summer before he becomes an adult and has to deal with all the responsibilities that come along with it. When he arrived at home he went into his small bedroom and dropped his bags on the light blue carpet in-between the small twin bed and worn down dresser. The first thing he did was whip out his brand new MacBook that his mother and father got him for his birthday last April and started pouring out all of his emotions on one google doc. His head filled with more and more thoughts that he was shooting onto the page and before he knew it, the time was already 11:48pm.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how long I've been writing for. I better get some rest." Jughead thought.

As Jughead slowly drifted off to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about seeing his friends tomorrow at their favorite meeting spot Pop's Chocolate Shop. He finally fell asleep after a while of just laying there with nothing but him and his thoughts. He slept soundly on his side with one of his arms on the side of his face and his hand grabbing the back of his head, and the other hugging his stomach. 

He quickly woke up by the irritating ringing noise of the alarm set for 9:00am. As Jughead reached to shut the annoying alarm off he remembered he got to see his friends today. He excitedly jumped out of his bed and put on black straight legged jeans with a blue t-shirt paired with his beat-up Southside Serpents jacket. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to the sweet smell of his favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. 

"Hmm, Forsyth Pendleton Jones the second cooking?! Take a good look everyone because this is never before seen" Jughead said sarcastically.

FP laughed, "Oh shut up smart ass."

FP took the pancakes off the stove giving the least burnt ones to Jughead and threw away the charred ones. Jughead accepted them gratefully Right before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the meet with his friends at Pops. He thoroughly brushed his teeth right before leaving. He headed out the door and rode to Pops on his rusty motorcycle. The slight hum of the motorcycle and the wind blowing through his hair made him want to be in this moment forever. He felt free knowing that his only worry was if he was going to make it to Pops on time. When he arrived he was greeted by Archie and Veronica with a big warm hug. They were so happy to finally see each other after a long school year apart.

"ohhh Jug it is so good to finally see you! We've missed you so much." Veronica shouted.

"Yeah right! It's felt like years since we last saw each other!" Archie said happily.

"I know! I've missed you guys more than words can describe." Jughead responded.

"Guess what. Archie and I decided to get you a little something, consider it a welcome home present." Veronica exclaimed.

"Aww thank you guys. But you really shouldn't have, the best gift you guys could give me are yourselves and you guys are already here." Jughead said.

"Oh trust me buddy you're going to want this, it's a good one." Archie told Jughead.

Veronica pulled a bottle of Luna wine that she got from her fathers wine cellar, out of her purse and slickly handed it to Jughead.

"There ya go! fresh from my fathers wine cellar." Veronica said.

"What the hell V! I can't have wine on me I'm only 17! Do you know what will happen if I get caught with this on me?!" Jughead said with an aggravated tone in his voice. 

"Common dude. You want to have a fun summer right? You can't have a fun summer if you're sober the whole entire time. Loosen up a bit and save it for when you want to have a little bit of fun." Archie told Jughead.

Jughead put the bottle of Luna wine into his brown saddlebag on his motorcycle and put some napkins over it so it wasn't visible to the eye if someone were to open it up. The three teenagers made their way into Pops diner. The smell of the unhealthy fried food made Jugheads mouth water. They sat in their favorite booth that was two down from the door to the right and waited for Pop Tate to walk over to them and take their order. 

"Long time no see, it's good to see my three favorite customers again!" Pop yelled as he was walking over.

"Pop!" The three of them shouted in perfect unison.

They all placed their orders getting their usual. Jughead got a chocolate frappe with a burger while Veronica got a vanilla frappe and Archie also getting a chocolate frappe. As they were all waiting for their order and talking about normal stupid and silly stuff that friends talk about he couldn't help but notice the most beautiful girl walk into the diner. She had dirty blonde hair with a tight pony pulled to the back of her head, beautiful fair toned skin with light freckles and hazel grey eyes matched with the prettiest smile you could imagine. His only question being, who is this perfect girl?


	2. Betty Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finally decides to make a move on this "mystery girl" and the results of his action come to an unexpected result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If chapter 2 gets 200 hits i’ll write a chapter 3☺️

Veronica snaps in front of Jughead's face, "Hellooo...Jug?... What the hell are you staring at?"

"Ohh uhh, nothing." Jughead responds with a concealed look on his face.

Archie chuckles, "I know what he's looking at, that chick over there with the blonde hair." 

"What? No I'm not you guys are crazy! I'm not staring at her. Just shut up and keep eating." Jughead quickly responded.

As they continued eating he couldn't stop sharing glances back and forth with this mystery girl who he has yet to figure out who it was. He finally decided to do something about it to show he's interested. So right before they all left Pop's he went up to Pop and paid for her order in full and left his phone number on the receipt with a little message that said "Text me :)" written in perfect cursive. The whole entire drive back home Jughead could not stop thinking about this girl who he had yet to know the name of. The second he got home and off his motorcycle, he looked at his phone to see if the girl had texted him. As time slowly progressed Jughead sat on his stained couch watching TV awaiting the response. He must've glanced at his phone every 5 minutes, every time growing more and more impatient doubtful that she was even going to text him. All these thoughts started rummaging through his head such as "what if she didn't see it", "wait no she must've seen it... what if she already had a boyfriend?!" and many others like that. He decided to take a nice warm shower to try and think about something else. When he got out of the shower he looked at his phone one last time. Still dripped wet, he draped a towel over his lower half and walked to his room to change into clean clothes.

\--------------

"Hey Jug, want me to order Chinese for dinner?" FP asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jughead answered without making eye contact with his father.

"Is something up? You don't seem like the chipper Jughead I know and love." FP inquired.

Jughead looked at his dad, "No I'm fine."

"I know my son and this is not him, what's wrong?" FP asked again with a more assertive voice.

"Fine, there was just his beautiful girl at Pops Diner and I did something that I thought was romantic and I left my number for her and I have still yet to get a text from her." Jughead responded.

Jughead proceeded to tell his father everything about her and how she could catch anyone's eye. After chilling with his dad and eating Chinese while they watch the football game together he decided to head to bed and get some rest. Jughead tried to fall asleep but just couldn't. His AC was broken and it was so hot he was sweating out of every pore. Every time he looked at the clock it got later and later. As time went on he grew more frustrated. But all of a sudden, out of nowhere his phone makes a *ting* sound. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his phone. It was a text from an unknown number! Jughead thought it just HAD to be the mystery girl.

  
-UNKNOWN NAME: Hey! Thank you so much for paying for my meal at Pop's. I really appreciate it. I just wish I had the chance to thank you in person.

-Jughead: Oh, it was really no big deal. I'm just happy you texted the number I left for you on the receipt.

-UNKNOWN NAME: Omg of course I did! I just had to find out who the person was that did such a kind thing. I do have one question though. Why did you do it?

-Jughead: Well... umm... I did it because when I saw you walk into the diner I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I just had to do something for you to notice me. Now may I ask, what's your name?

-Betty: Awww that's so sweet. My name is Elizabeth Cooper, but everyone calls me Betty. What's your name?

-Jughead: My name is Forsyth Pendleton Jones the third, but everyone calls me Jughead.

-Betty: Are you the cute boy that was sitting in the booth with another boy and some girl with dark black hair?!

-Jughead: Well I wouldn't say cute but yes! That would be me.

-Betty: No way! I also thought you were cute. Maybe we could start talking?

  
As Jughead and Betty continued their conversation, it lasted for hours upon hours, he was beyond happy and suprised that she was even interested in getting to know him more. They even called each other so they could hear each other's voices instead of just texting. They pulled an all-nighter and were on a call until 8:24am when Betty had to leave for gymnastics practice that began at 9:00am. Somewhere in the many hours, they were talking, they planned to meet up later that day around 2:30 just outside of RHS (Riverdale High-School). Jughead took a power nap since he was extremely tired due to the all-nighter he pulled with Betty.

\------------

Jughead woke back up at 1:23pm and was wide awake and excited for his get together with Betty. He threw on his nicest pair of plaid pants with a dapper navy blue button-down. He took one of his dad's expensive-looking watches and put it on. He brushed his teeth, popped a mint and threw on his tattered Timberland boots and left his Southside Serpents jacket hanging on the back of the door. Telling Betty he was a Southside Serpent wasn't something he was ready to do. He was rushing to RHS elated to finally meet Betty for the first time. He was practically speeding down the road just to make it there as fast as he could. He then pulled into a free parking space and got off his bike. Standing right there in front of him was none other than the beautiful Betty Cooper. But when batter shared a glance at him, she looked confused. As if she was thinking someone else was going to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading:)  
> Instagram = jaeger.allen


End file.
